Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to a window structure, a method of manufacturing the same, an electronic device equipped with a camera including a window structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A window may be mounted on a display panel used in an electronic device, e.g., a cell phone, a personal media player (PMP), etc., and a design layer on which logos or icons are printed may be attached to the window. Recently, various types of electronic devices have been equipped with a camera, and a hole serving as a path of a light to a camera sensor may be formed through the design layer.
If the design layer has a chromatic color or a white color, a light passing by the hole may reflected diffusely at a portion of the design layer adjacent to the hole, and thus a color of the design layer may be transferred to surroundings of an image, i.e., a kind of vignetting may be caused.